rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yín Arstat
Yín Arstat is a professor character played by Richard Hronik. Stats 725 EXP UNASSIGNED 1 Semblance Unlock Pending Basics Voice (the lady in this) Backstory No one truly knows where Professor Yín Arstat came from, or if that’s even her real name. She simply appeared one day and asked for a job. She had no resume, but an interview revealed a vast wealth of strategical knowledge and combat prowess. It was decided that, since a recent incident had left Beacon’s faculty short a strategy professor, Arstat would do just fine as a replacement, at least temporarily. A few months later, it seemed to be that good strategy professors were in short supply, and so Beacon took Arstat on full-time. She had no problems with this, and, not having anywhere else to be, agreed to stay. Unfortunately, later events forced Yín to relocate to Shade Academy, along with her newborn daughter. She is now seeking employment with the school’s headmaster, Rubio Aurella. Three years passed, and in that time, the faculty at Beacon learned a good deal more about their new colleague. For one, she could be incredibly manipulative when she wanted to. Under the right conditions, she could convince someone the world was flat in under a minute. She also had a ruthless streak. She never showed her opponents mercy, and if she ever did, you knew either something was up, or she wanted to use them for something. In addition, she rarely opened up about her feelings. The reason for this is still a mystery. Arstat uses her weapon, Dark Bane, and her Semblance to control the battlefield as much as she can. She always has a plan, and will exploit her opponent’s weaknesses to the best of her ability, both on and off the battlefield. If she has her eye on you, good luck. You need it. Personality Whatever events happened in her past, they shaped Yín into who she is now. She will do whatever she can to help and protect those close to her, though she does have her morals. If she perceives someone as a threat to herself or those she cares about, she will not hesitate to strike them down. That being said, she does have a caring side, and can be almost motherly at times around friends. Résumé Occupation Former Professor of Strategy at Beacon Academy. Education Unknown (she hasn’t told anyone. But then again, no one’s asked.). Combat Weapon Dark Bane - katana (black grip, silver guard) filled with a mixture of Lightning and Gravity dust. This dust can either bathe the blade in wicked-looking dark energy that allows for extra damage per strike, or harness and fire this energy in a destructive beam. Semblance Redirect - allows her to alter the course of projectiles, both matter and energy based. These alterations can be as minor as making them narrowly miss or as major as sending them back at the one who fired them. Range of influence: line of sight. Future Outlook Character Development She will grow as a mother as she spends time with her newborn child, Ace, and as a person as she interacts with those around her and adjusts to her new situation. She will also eventually get over the loss of her lover, Sol Aurella. Goals Stability – financial, family, emotional, physical. Other Notes I (Richard) DO HAVE A SHIPPING PARTNER PLANNED FOR HER. THIS PARTNER WILL EVENTUALLY BE BROUGHT IN. Normal theme: Battle theme: Timeline/EXP Season 0 (Pilot Season) BST 2-1 This Was Tradition - 30 EXP * Conducts introduction speech to newly admitted students One Person's Utopia is Another Person's Nightmare - 50 EXP * Catches an impeding threat to the school, but is unable to do anything so far... True Colors - 15 EXP * Meets Auric, Sable and Neeru (disappointedly with Nur) and is shown to have been involved with Cerise prior to his enrollment Slow But Steady Wag - 5 EXP * Watches Cerise's humiliating scene The Day Has Finally Come - 100 EXP * Evaluates students during Initiation Not Alone Anymore - 10 EXP * Helps Grim I Changed - 115 EXP * Is put down by her husband Petal by Petal - 100 EXP * Rescues Grim and Cerise Some Grimm Hybrid Come to Destroy the School? - 100 EXP * Allows Syn to come into the school as the same power as a professor It's Not Really Your Cup of Tea - 15 EXP * Observes the Grimm Parasite curing Careful, You Could DIE - 115 EXP * Almost loses her husband Season 0.5 BST 4-1 A Flower Naked to the Eye - 50 EXP * Shockedly encounters a naked florus Interesting Population, That's for Sure - 50 EXP * Is looking for the headmaster of Shade Academy but encounters a love-stricken florus on the way Guess My Father was Right - 75 EXP * Watches as a charade of politics unfold, waiting for a turn to speak to Headmaster Rubio Far Above Mere Politics - 50 EXP * Shares confeditial information with Rubio and agrees to join Shade after a couple of years Gallery Yin pic.png yin snake.jpg|Yin as a naga, for fun! yin snake colored.jpg Yin beacon appearance.jpg|Yin's beacon appearance Category:Characters